


Dizzy

by sharkle



Series: Distractions [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's hand is warm, and she thinks that if she were to die here, she would be happy, even though they can't because they understand so completely. "You're cute when you're worried."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy

Percy's hand is warm.

The intensity of his gaze is making her dizzy, so maybe she's imagining it, but Annabeth thinks he's glowing in the sunrise, Apollo reincarnated, like he's trying to heal her, say all that he needs to say, do all that he needs to do – save the _world_ – just by looking at her. As if she holds all the answers.

If she were to die here (and she almost did), with the yellow sky spinning, everything silent but for their heartbeats, Percy's hand in hers, she would be happy.

Annabeth looks back at him and knows what he knows, that they can't now because it's dangerous, because there's no time, because they can't lose the other without losing themselves; even so, she tosses their unspoken rules off the balcony.

"You're cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

He's startled, surprised. Doesn't know how to react.

But he's still holding her hand.

* * *


End file.
